


The Tease

by Chichirinoda



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka can't stand watching Kou and not doing anything. Kou isn't as oblivious as he might like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "Teasing".

The soft murmurs outside grew louder, changed to a bit of shuffling and the wet smack of lips as tongues tangled. It was just barely audible through Kou's exterior door, muffled by the bubbling of the fish tank and the humming of its motor, but Haruka could close his eyes and imagine everything. The way Kou's eyes closed as he kissed. The way his hair fell just so. The way his scars shifted with the movements of his facial muscles.

Haruka had been watching. He knew.

The person Kou kissed was faceless in his imagination. A stranger, certainly, someone Haruka didn't know and wouldn't care to meet. He shifted on the sofa, drawing the blanket up a little higher to cover the bulge growing in his own pants. Kou would mock him, surely, if he saw.

The door banged open, accompanied by an unhappy sound from the faceless woman - Haruka was pretty sure it was a woman from the voice - outside.

"Sorry, my dear. We're going to have to cut it short tonight," Kou purred. "I've got company."

"Company that can help you with this...?" the woman whined. Haruka poked his head up over the back of the couch in time to see the hand drop down and squeeze, and hear Kou's yelp. They both laughed, and Kou gently pushed her back outside, shutting the door with just a few more platitudes and promises.

Haruka quickly ducked his head down and buried himself in the cushions. This wasn't the first time Kou had met a lover while Haruka was staying with him. Haruka rarely slept a night at home these days, in fact, but that didn't seem to change Kou's routines.

Kou yawned and stretched as he padded across the room. He would go to bed now, perhaps shower first. Haruka had heard him masturbate some nights, soft groans and gasps issuing from the bedroom. He wasn't sure why Kou turned the lovers away, except perhaps that he didn't want to bring someone home to have actual sex while Haruka was on the sofa. There were other nights when Kou came back sated, so Haruka knew he wasn't against having sex in _other_ places.

He didn't really see what difference it made, but as it freed him from having to listen to Kou having sex with some stranger, he didn't mind.

He was listening so hard for Kou's bedroom door to close so he could untangle himself and go to listen, that Haruka didn't hear him approach until he felt the hand drop down to brush through his hair. "You've been a naughty boy, Haruka," Kou purred as Haruka yelped in surprise and uncovered his face to look.

Kou squatted next to the sofa, his lips slightly reddened from kissing, and a gleam in his eyes.

Haruka's eyes darted everywhere, ducking down only briefly to confirm that Kou's jeans were bulging with his arousal. The boy shifted, making sure he was fully covered by the blanket, and covered his own groin with one hand for good measure.

"W-what do you mean, Kou-nii..." he stammered innocently. Could he have found out about his family? About the real reason why he'd come into contact with the Shin and Rei? His heart pounded and his cheeks went crimson under Kou's knowing gaze.

 _No, no, he couldn't have found out. It couldn't be over so soon, it couldn't--_

"I've seen where you've been looking. You think I didn't sense it when you parked yourself outside my door to listen? I jerked off extra loud for you last night, just to see what you'd do," Kou drawled, his fingers drifting down Haruka's ear and then the side of his throat. Haruka shivered and drew away from the touch, his eyes widening.

"You...you know?" It was a mixture of relief and horror. Kou didn't know about his family, about his true goals. But he _had_ been caught red-handed listening to the older man.

Kou laughed, taking his hand back and resting his elbow on his knee as he squatted. "I do now."

Haruka punched him on the shoulder and burrowed down into the blankets again, the laugh echoing in his ears. Of course Kou thought of him as nothing more than a cute little brother, something to tease, something to--

Kou's hand drifted down his spine. "You little tease," he murmured. "Back here, night after night to listen to me, but you won't return the favour."

"You're calling me a tease?" Haruka threw off the blankets and rolled over with indignation, forgetting that his erection would be painfully obvious in his flannel pyjamas. "You're the one who comes back here every night smelling of sex and goes in there to jerk off where I can't help but hear. I never did anything."

"Exactly," Kou said with a grin. His eyes darted sideways and Haruka yelped, drawing his knees up to hide the bulge. Kou's lips widened. "You never did anything. And why not?"

"Y-you're such a pervert," Haruka said in frustration, his cheeks still completely red. "Of course I didn't. I'm eleven."

Kou reached out to him and cupped his cheeks. Haruka could feel the chill of his fingers against the heat burning there, and his breath hitched as Kou brushed one thumb over his lips.

"Of course," he purred softly. "You're so young and pure. And how can you blame me for holding back from despoiling you? Of course, eleven will soon change to twelve, and thirteen, and beyond, and we'll see how things change by then, hmm?"

Haruka trembled under his touch. He felt like Kou was tempting him, goading him into throwing himself at the older man.

"Do I really have to wait that long?" he heard himself say.

Kou laughed gently and kissed him on the forehead, his lips lingering soft and warm against his skin.

"Think of how wonderful a release it'll be, after so much anticipation," Kou whispered.

And then he was up and moving away, his door closing behind him.

No, not closing. Haruka could see the tiniest crack of light showing past as he switched on the light. The door was open, just a little.

"Oh man..." Haruka groaned, dropping back to the sofa and dropping his hand down to squeeze himself through the pyjamas. He could hear soft moans and gasps beginning to issue from the bedroom, audible even at that distance because of the open door.

"I hate you!" he called, worming his hand under the waistband of his pants to rub more intimately as Kou's rumble of dark laughter goaded him on.


End file.
